Babybug
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Cats and Dogs are not good partners for Ladybug.


_**FANDOM:**_ _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir_

 _ **CHARACTERS:**_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng\Ladybug, Adrien Agreste\Chat Noir, Cecilla Villanueva \Canine._

 _ **PAIRINGS:**_ _None. (Hinted LadyNoir)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not won anything. Cecilla\Canine belongs to Malevolent-Felenne._

* * *

"You shouldn't have tripped Chloé like that," Marinette comments as they walk home.

Cecilla rolls her hazel eyes, jamming her fists into the pockets of her jeans. "The dumb blonde was asking for it." She answers honestly, kicking a small pebble on the sidewalk.

A frown graces Marinette's features and she bites her bottom lip, "Yeah, but—"

"Aw, come on, Mari!" Cecilla throws her head back with a groan, "I just gave that she-devil a taste of her own medici—"

A loud explosion suddenly rings in the atmosphere, the two girls pausing in their walk and staring ahead as loud shrieks of people begun to echo around them. Cecilla scowls slightly, but blinks when Marinette quickly turns around, running back.

"Hey!" Cecilla shouts, "Where are you going?!"

The blue haired girl cranes her neck to look back at her as she continues to run, "I...uh... Need to get to the library! You go home. I'll be back soon!"

Cecilla parts her lips to question it but then stops, watching Marinette's retreating back. Another explosion booms and the brunette quickly looks around, spotting an empty alleyway. She bolts towards it, a small german shepherd looking pup flying out of her pocket.

"There's an akuma attack, Askka." Cecilla informs, her kwami offering her a shy smile. "Alright. Then I think you should transform?"

A grin tugging her lips, Cecilla moves her hand up to her neck, finger tips brushing against her collar. "ASKKA, PROWLS OUT!" The young girl bellows.

Askka flies into the miraculous of her collar, a squeal of excitement leaving Cecilla's lips as golden glitter surrounds her petite form and then, it clears away, leaving behind a pretty brunette with a fluffy brown tail.

Canine grins from ear to ear, then bolts forward, running over the street as she follows the sounds of shrieks and cries.

She comes to a halt, chocolate brown eyes moving up and hardening on seeing a familiar figure. A low growl leaves her lips.

"Hey, _little pup_!" Chat Noir smirks teasingly, leaning against the chimney of a roof. He twirls his tail, "Nice to see you made it." He ignores the glare being sent his way, dropping down beside her.

Canine scowls, "Get lost, pussy cat."

"Aw, you don't need to be so ruff, lil pup." The blonde boy coos mockingly.

The brunette snorts, "Don't you have someone else for those dumb puns?"

Chat Noir glares, "Hey! My puns are _not_ dumb!"

"Oh, no. They're not dumb at all." Canine replies sarcastically, "They just make people's ears _bleed_."

"Ladybug loves my puns!"

"No one loves your puns, pussy cat."

" _GUYS_!" A feminine shout hits their sensitive ears and the two turn to see Ladybug landing beside them, a scowl gracing her features. "This really isn't the time to fight."

" _Bugaboo_!" Chat Noir grins flirtatiously, reaching forward and taking Ladybug's hand in his paw. "Might I say that you look _purrfect_ today." He brushes his lips against her knuckles, Ladybug rolling her eyes at him.

Canine gives him a disgusted look, "You might wanna wash your hands with acid, Ladybug." She places a hand on her hip, a smirk quirking the ends of her lips upwards. "Because pussy cat here just touched you."

"What is that supposed to mean, you stupid mutt!" Chat Noir demands, narrowing his green eyes.

A growl leaves Canine's lips, her own hazel eyes narrowing into slits. "Who the hell are you calling mutt, you damned cat!"

"Oh, brother..." Ladybug sighs heavily, massaging her temples as her partners start to bicker furiously. Sometimes, the red cladded heroine didn't know why she had a cat and a dog miraculous holders as her partners. Their arguments and fights always gave her a headache.

And then, what she was fearing began to happen.

 _"Woof! Woof! Woof!"_ Canine starts to bark, her eyes promising murder.

 _"Hissssssss..! Hisssssss...! Hisssssss...!"_ Chat Noir hisses, providing the girl with a heated glare.

Ladybug face palms, "This cannot be happening!" She groans, settling her partners with a _'are-you-kidding-me'_ look.

The two ignore her.

 _"Woof!"_

 _"Hiss!"_

 _"Woof!"_

 _"Hiss!"_

 _"Woof!"_

 _"Hiss!"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Ladybug screams furiously, startling both Chat Noir and Canine. She glares daggers at them, "If you guys don't stop fighting, I will be forced to use the _spray_ bottle again!" She warns them.

She rolls her eyes when the two swap glares and look away with a huff. Dragging a hand down her face, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. "Come on. There's an akuma on the loose and we need to stop it." She throws her yo-yo in the air and then swings herself forward.

Chat Noir gives Canine a mischievous smirk, "Last one to the akuma is a rotten egg!"

"Oh, you're on!" Canine accepts the challenge, both of them running forward.

* * *

"I AM THE NANNY!" The akuma, which is dressed up as a very old lady, shrieks. "I will make sure no child grows up fast. MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

A boomerang flies out, knocking the akuma's forehead and causing her to topple to the ground. Swinging back, Canine catches her boomerang, Ladybug standing beside her as the akuma staggers to its feet.

"That is one messed up akuma," Canine comments amusingly, Ladybug nodding in agreement. "She's even more weird than Mr. Pigeon." She mumbles loudly.

A familiar shout surprises the two heroines, "Hey, Nanny!" Chat Noir stands a few feet away from them, smirking. "Do you know what baby cats wear? They wear _dipurrs_!" He shouts, ignoring when Ladybug and Canine release frustrated groans.

Chat Noir chuckles, "Get it? Di- _purrs_? _Haha_! I'm hilarious!"

The akuma glowers at him, "Animals should stay away from children!" She snarls angrily, pointing a bottle of milk at him, its tip releasing a ray of bright green beam which dashed towards the blonde boy.

But before it can make contact with him, Ladybug lunges forward, tackling Chat Noir to the ground and the beam hits her body.

Canine stares, shocked to see that the beam causes Ladybug to de-age, converting her into a small baby.

 _"Googoo, gaga~"_ The now baby Ladybug giggles as she lays over a very shocked and surprised Chat Noir's chest.

Chat Noir picks her up, staring at the baby incredulously. He then quickly bolts out of the way as Nanny releases another beam that was aimed at him. He keeps on dodging the akuma before landing beside Canine, Ladybug in his arms.

"My lady got turned into a baby!" Chat Noir all but shouts.

Canine resists the urge to roll her eyes, snorting. "Did it take every brain cell in your head to figure that out?"

Parting his lips to reply with a snappy remark, Chat Noir winces when baby Ladybug releases a loud cry. Because of his very sensitive ears, Chat Noir nearly drops the small heroine but luckily, Canine catches her before she could hit the ground.

"Make bugaboo stop crying!" Chat Noir tugs at his fake cat ears.

Rocking baby Ladybug in her arms, Canine sighs when the crying ceased. "That akuma deages people. We need to find the item that has the akuma inside it." She grimaces, Ladybug sniffing in her embrace.

"Aww..." Chat Noir coos, "My lady looks so _adorable_ ~" He pokes Ladybug's cheek.

No one expected Ladybug to start crying again, her sobs making both of the miraculous holders cringe.

"Great going, pussy cat!" Canine snaps, "You made her cry again!"

"Oh, God! I didn't mean to!" Chat Noir clenches his ears in pain. An idea struck him and he began singing, _"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder where you are..."_ As he sang, Ladybug began crying even more loudly.

"Just shut up! You're not helping!" Canine hisses, punching his arm. But as Chat Noir winced, baby Ladybug gave out a happy giggle.

Canine grins, amused. "I guess she liked that." To test the theory, she socks Chat Noir in the arm again and as he gave a yelp, Ladybug released another small laugh.

The brunette snickers, "Hitting you seems to make Ladybug happy."

Chat Noir frowns, rubbing his now aching arm. "Glad to be of assistance." He then looks down at Ladybug before his gaze comes across Canine's. "So what're we supposed to do now?"

Canine offers a cocky smirk, "I have a plan."

* * *

"Hey, Nanny!"

The said akuma blinks, twisting around and spots Chat Noir leaning against a steel poll.

"Do you know what the chimpanzee said when his sister had a baby?" Chat Noir grins cheekily, "He said, _'well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!'_ "

A growl leaving her throat, Nanny roared. "How dare you make fun of me!" She shoots out another beam of green light, but Chat Noir rolls out of the way.

Instead, baby Ladybug is thrown infront of the beam and as it hits her again, her height grows and she lands on the ground, blinking rapidly as she looks around, perplexed.

"She's herself again!" Chat Noir cries gleefully, throwing his arms around Ladybug.

His grin doesn't fade the slightest as she pushes him away from herself, "What're you talking about, Chat?" Ladybug inquires from him.

Aiming at them again, Nanny gasps, surprised when a boomerang collides with her hand, sending the milk bottle soaring away from her. A smirk firmly plastered on her face, Canine stomps her foot on the bottle, a violet colored butterfly fluttering out from it.

The insect catches Ladybug's eye and she whirls her yo-yo, blue eyes narrowed. "Time to de-evillaize!" She cries, catching the akuma and purifying it.

Smiling, she releases the butterfly in the air. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Realization dawns on her and she turns, staring at her partners. "I can't believe you guys defeated the akuma without having me use lucky charm." She states, sounding impressed.

"Well, you were kinda stuck as a baby then." Canine smirks as Ladybug approaches her and Chat Noir.

Chat Noir grins, "Hey, guys. If olive oil comes from olives, then baby oil must come from babies, right?" He laughed, Canine and Ladybug releasing frustrated sighs.

"I know, right?" Chat Noir chuckled, "I'm so funn— _ow_!" He winced, rubbing his arms whilst glaring at Canine who had punched him there.

Ladybug gives out a laugh.

" _See?_ " Canine grins toothily, "She feels happy when I hit you."


End file.
